1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device used in progressive weight training for the purposes of muscular development and a shaping of the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up until this time many different devices were needed to perform a variety of different exercises. The invention is a single weight training device that can take the place of many. It can be used as a barbell, dumbell or wrist/twist bar. You can do crusher movements for the chest and Iron Shoe movements for the legs. All this is done without any dismantling of the bar. The invention can also be used as a calf machine. The basis of a calf machine is to allow your hands and arms freedom to balance your body beneath a weight during the performance of standing toe raises. The invention will remain safely on your shoulders without any need for your hands or arms to balance it, enabling you to use your arms for support. This support also allows for the performance of weighted sissy squats. Bodybuilders cannot do sissy squats with an ordinary barbell because they need at least one arm free to balance the body. Both arms will be free with the Flexible Break Barbell. With this freedom, forced reps (an advanced technique) are possible in many standing leg exercises by pulling with the arms as you push with the legs. (This is impossible with an ordinary barbell.) With an ordinary barbell you must increase the weight on the bar to increase resistance when performing the same exercise. You may also do this with the invention, but there is an added advantage when using the arms in an exercise (most upper body exercises are done using the arms). You may change resistance by moving between a narrow, medium or wide grip, thereby changing the angle of the break and changing resistance by increasing or decreasing leverage. This saves time and the bodybuilder does not lose intensity in the working muscles while changing weights. For convenience the invention may be folded and placed in a suitcase or closet. The invention is the most versatile barbell known at this time.